


flynn and julie's guide to sad days

by blackpercy



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, and flynn's the most prominent side character, but i refuse to allow this to happen, in favor of the whites, they are BESTIES do you hear me, this is ridiculously short but yeah, with julie as the lead u clowns, yall may be determined to erase flynn and julie from their own show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: in conclusion, julie has many terrible ideas and breaking into carrie's house is at the top.
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

"Julie, what has gotten into you," Flynn hisses. They're crouched behind the hedges beside the Wilson family's mansion. This is a terrible, no good, very bad idea and it was brought on by Julie's, frankly skewed, thought process.

"I need that necklace," Julie repeats for the fourth time. Flynn watches her in the darkness. Her curly hair is frizzy in the nighttime humidity, partly stuffed under a black beanie. It really doesn't make sense to wear a black beanie, but Flynn can appreciate the dedication to the aesthetic.

Flynn grabs her best friend's hand. "Julie, we can get the necklace-"

"It's not stupid, it was my mom's."

Flynn falls silent. Julie has an uncharacteristic air of determination surrounding her soft features. She doesn't know what happened today, maybe it was a picture or an overheard conversation that triggered this. She can see that Julie needs to do this, though. Whether it's actually for the necklace or for the reckless rush of a felony, Flynn doesn't know.

Still, she sighs, rolls her eyes, and points to the door with her thumb. "You ready, underachiever?"

Julie grins, her brown eyes sparkling. "Definitely, disappointment."


	2. for flynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes people forget that flynn has sad days too

When Flynn's upset, she doesn't get the urge to commit crimes.

When she tells Julie this, Julie only flashes her a smile and dangles the thin, gold chain they had retrieved from Trevor Wilson's office. Flynn recalls the way her heart had been beating out of her chest when they got out of there. She can also recall the prayers her Grandmother had instilled in her from a young age perfectly. She's not sure how the two events are correlated.

Still, Flynn flops onto Julie's bed after a long day of school with a muffled scream. Julie frowns.

"Are you okay?"

Flynn pokes her head out from the sheets, her lips pulled into a pout. "Does it look like I'm fine, Jules?"

Julie raises her hands defensively. "Wow, okay. Sorry."

Flynn sighs and reaches for her hand. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just been...a day."

"A day?" Julie's lips quirk up at her best friend. She rolls onto her stomach, putting away her sketches as she rests her chin on her fists. Her brown curly hair is held back by a thick, white headband. "What kind of day?"

So Flynn tells her. She tells her about how Jay is dating Ryen, an endless source of disappointment for the fifteen-year-old. She complained about the history test she failed, and she cries about her mom's reaction.

Julie listens. She just sits there and listens. When the time comes, she makes Luke get them three tubs of ice cream and they finish them in forty minutes and moan about their stomach aches. Then Flynn rests her head on Julie's shoulder while they watch Riverdale and trash the writing.

It's therapeutic, and it's amazing how much better she feels after it. 

"And I didn't even have to commit a felony, too," Flynn teases. Julie laughs and rolls her eyes but she doesn't push Flynn away.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short but this is kinda where the inspiration dropped me off


End file.
